


Estos Aprob

by Aeiouna



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	Estos Aprob

"I'm not sure I wanna give him another chance."

The words almost caught Gwen off guard. She knew Julie and Ben had a rocky relationship but Julie must have seen something in Ben, because she always went back to him. "Wow. That's kinda huge Jule. What caused you to come to that conclusion?"

She sighed. "He's just so... Ben. I mean, I'm not sure he's in a place to devote enough time to me."

"This is true. Well, you don't have to come to a decision right now. Want me to come down for a weekend and help you work it out?"

"I'd like that. Thanks Gwen you're really awesome."

"What are friends for?"

* * *

"... And he's just, I don't know, he seems like a different person, I guess. I just don't know if it's worth it to me to date him again."

Gwen took a sip of her smoothie and studied Julie's face before finally speaking. "He hasn't changed that much. And since Kevin and I are living out of town now it might actually be good for him to have someone around that he's familiar with. I mean, aside from Grandpa Max."

Julie nodded. "That probably would be true. I just, I don't know. I know I keep repeating that but it's true. I just honestly don't know." She tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed. "Maybe it's not Ben who's changed."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked, curious.

"I haven't been feeling the same about Ben that I used to. I was hoping to justify it by making myself believe that it was because Ben had changed, like it would make me feel better. But the truth is, I'm the one who has changed. I've got feelings for someone else. Someone who was willing to be there for me, even when Ben wasn't."

"Oh. Wow." Gwen drummed her fingers on the table. "I'm sure Kev would be flattered, but..." she started before Julie cut her off.

"I'm not talking about Kevin," she said almost stammering. "This isn't about Kevin."

Gwen nearly choked on her smoothie. "Wow. Woooow. I... Um..."

"I know. I know it's wrong and you're with Kevin and and and," Julie's shoulders shook as she tried to hold back her emotions. "I can't help the way I feel. You're my best friend and things just progressed the more you were there for me when Ben refused to be. My father would disown me if he knew, which is why I kept trying to pin it on Ben. If I could convince myself it was his fault, I could forget I was falling in love with another girl."

Gwen pulled her into a hug. "I want you to know I don't think it's wrong at all." She held the other girl there like that for a few minutes and it felt... right.

Everything felt right.

So Gwen took a chance, pressed a chaste kiss to Julie's lips, and assured her it was going to be okay.


End file.
